It All Started With A Letter
by TheCrazyGothPixie
Summary: Its 15 years after the anubis kids graduated, they are now married with kids! One day, every house member recieves the same letter telling them about a reunion. They all come, but has Victor had this arranged for a more sinister and selfish reason? Rated T.


**Hey this is my new story alongside MOA (Murder of Anubis) so I hope you enjoy! This chapter is pretty long but you need to read it all to get the idea of the story! Here we go **

**Disclaimer: I don't own house of anubis. If I did, The pairings would be Patrome, Fabina Amfie Mickara and Jeddie!**

After the Anubis kids graduated, Trudy often wondered about what happened to the Anubis House kids. Victor was close to making the elixir of life, but he needed the chosen one and the Osirian to say a chant, so when Trudy suggested a reunion, Victor jumped at the opportunity to have the Paragon and Osirian in Anubis House together again; he cursed himself for not thinking of it earlier. Some of the students were delighted at the idea, others not so much. Here is how the idea went down in each household…

Fabina:

Fabian POV:

"Nina there's mail for us both!" I shouted to my 6 month pregnant wife, Nina.

"I'll give it to Mummy!" cried my 5 year old daughter, Sarah Evelyn Rutter, whilst running up to me.

"Ok here you go!" I said as I passed it to her. She ran upstairs to find Nina, her brown curly locks flowing behind her, her blue eyes sparkling and her white dress pulling behind her.

There was silence for a moment. Then I heard Nina shout: "Fabian get here quick!" she sounded excited so I ran as fast as I could.

Once I got to Nina's room, I saw her smiling whilst Sarah buried her head in Nina's chest.

"Fabian it's from Trudy about an Anubis Reunion!" she said, smiling her gorgeous smile.

"We're going!" I said, smiling myself. It would be great to see everyone! We kept in contact with Amber and Alfie, she's Nina's best friend of course! I sat down next to Sarah and put my arm around her. The 10th July was I day I was looking forward to.

Amfie:

Amber POV:

I sat in my office designing my latest fashion range when my 5 year old daughters Izzy and Annie (**A/N I love legally blonde just saying..)** walked in. Izzy was wearing a ALD (Amber Lewis Designs) pink top with ALD A List black shorts. Annie was wearing a ALD sky blue dress with ALD A List Black shoes. Both of them had perfectly brushed blonde hair. They are so gorgeous!

"Mum, mail!" they said in unison whilst handing me a formal looking white envelope. It read:

Dear Amber and Alfie Lewis,

It has been ages since everyone's seen each other so I am holding a Anubis House reunion! You are invited to come stay at Anubis house (children/babies are welcome) with your old housemates! Please arrive at Anubis House on the 10th July at any time before 7 pm, supper will be ready then.

Hope to see you there

Love

Trudy

OMB! (Oh My Beckhams!) An Anubis house reunion! I'd get to see Patricia who I hadn't seen in years! And Mara! I wasn't looking forward to seeing Joy but hey, she might have changed.

"ALFIE!" I shouted at the top of my voice. He immediately came running upstairs.

"Yes Ambs?" Anubis house reunion, we're going." I said firmly.

"For Real?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes, we need to get my latest designs made into clothes so we have something to wear that no one else will have." I said as I phoned my agent, Jasmine. I couldn't wait to get to Anubis House.

Patrome House:

Jade POV:

I raced my little brother Ethan to the door once we heard mail had come. We always raced to get the mail. I always win because Ethan's 3 and I'm 5. I'm bigger than him.

"To Pat..ri..kee..a and Jerome Clark." I manage to read on the envelope. I know that it's for mummy and daddy and I cant open it because that would be naughty.

"Mummy Daddy it's for you!" I shouted

"Mummy, Daddy its you!" Ethan copied.

Patricia POV:

"Mummy, Daddy it's you!" I laughed as I heard Ethan trying to copy his big sister. I walked to the door and Jade ran up to me.

"Here you go mummy, I know the baby is stopping you from walking!" she said. I could walk just fine! Did I mention I'm pregnant?

I heard Jerome laugh as he came down the stairs. I just smiled and took the letter from Jade, who had a cheeky grin on her face. She looked adorable. She had blonde/brown pigtails and was wearing a red dress with red tights. Ethan was equally as cute. He was small with blonde hair, a green top and blue pants.

I read the letter and stared at it in disbelief. Smiling as I read.

"What is it Trix? It cant be Jade's report because you're smiling!" Jerome teased.

"HEY! I not that bad!" shouted Jade through giggles. Ethan just laughed.

"It's an Anubis reunion!" I said. Jerome smiled.

"Sounds great!" he said as he kissed my forehead.

Jeddie:

Chloe POV:

"Mummy the post man gave you a letter!" I said as I walked up to her. My daddy says I look JUST like my mummy, other than the fact I'm 5 and she's ancient.

"How about you read it, since you're an amazing reader!" my mummy smiled at me. My parents and my teacher say I'm a great reader, I think I'm better than my 10 year old sister! I read it out

"Dear Eddie and Joy Miller,

It has been ages since everyone's seen each other so I am holding a Anubis House reunion! You are invited to come stay at Anubis house (children/babies are welcome) with your old housemates! Please arrive at Anubis House on the 10th July at any time before 7 pm, supper will be ready then.

Hope to see you there

Love

Trudy." I finished there. I heard them talking about going to school at Anubis.

"Is that where you went to school?" I asked

"Yes it is and you are going to get to see it!" my dad smiled as he picked me up and put me on his lap and tickled me, I giggled and smiled.

Joy POV:

Chloe giggled as Eddie tickled her. I smiled at how cute they were. I saw Louise (my 10 yr old daughter) walk up to the door, take one look at them and storm off. I sighed. She hated Eddie because he wasn't her real dad. Before I married Eddie, I was dating Mick Campbell and I was pregnant with Louise, but I broke up with him because he cheated on me. Louise thinks Eddie and I like Chloe better, which isn't true. They're both my children and I love them both, I just wish Louise could see that. Anyway, I had the Anubis Reunion to look forward to.

Mara's House:

Mara POV:

I sat in my room whilst I heard my twin 5 year old boys, Ryan and Jake, fighting in the room next door. I sighed. Raising two kids alone was hard work. I love them dearly, but I shouldn't have trusted Mick. He cheated on Joy for me, told me I was special and the one. Why did I believe that? What made me so special that he wouldn't do it to me? Had he made Joy the same promises before he cheated on her? I should have known he would cheat on me. I'm just ordinary. Yes, Joy was cheated on aswell but she was happy with Eddie now. Joy had been so nice to me. She forgave me because she was once in the same position. Mick was dating Amber and well, you know the routine. She offered me comfort and someone to talk to. Suddenly I heard my phone ring. It was Joy.

"Hey Joy!"

"Hey have you got the mail about the Anubis reunion?"

"Yeah I'm not going..."

"What why?"

"Mick will be there!"

"Look Mara you can't let him ruin your life, you never know, you might meet someone!"

"Fine I'll go but only so I can see all you guys!"

"Yay! Mars you have to be strong! For yourself, Ryan, Jake and most importantly so Mick doesn't feel he's won!"

"Ok, I better get my taxi sorted! Bye Joy! And thanks so much for everything!"

"Bye Mars, and I've been through it myself, I'm here for you!"

With that I hung up. I was going to face Mick afterall.

Mashley (Mick and Ashley (OC)

Mick came in from taking his blonde haired girlfriend on a date. They started dating a while ago, but only became official when Mick's gf (Mara) caught them. He read the letter from Trudy. 'An Anubis reunion!' he thought. 'I've seen twitter pictures, Nina's hot!

"Ash, we're going to an anubis reunion!" he shouted to Ashley,

"House of anubis?" she asked, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah why?"

"NO reason..."

Little did Mick kknow Ashley was hiding something huge!

**hey sorry for the suckish chapter the next one is good!**


End file.
